netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Bones
'Hector Bones the Skeleton '''is an official dead character that could be appeared in Hallowteens as the playable. Origins Hector didn’t’ celebrate Halloween on the day of the curse; he didn’t even dress up for the holiday. He wasn’t even alive around that time! Hector Bones was already dead; he was already nothing but bones. But he was never buried or given a proper funeral. When he was alive Hector was a killer. He killed at least ten women in his life time but when he broke into a house one day of a new neighbour that moved in he was killed by the new neighbour. That neighbour turned out to be Thomas Haunton who at the time was unaware who this man was and was afraid to be classified as a murderer so Thomas Haunton hid the dead man inside his closet. Years went by and soon Hector was nothing but bones and now literally a skeleton in a closet, Thomas Haunton’s secret that he still kept and was paranoid if he attempted to bury him somewhere. However when Halloween came about he planned on finding a way to sneak the skeleton out, pretend he is a Halloween prop and even gave the skeleton the clothes he had on before he was killed. But then curse struck Thomas is now ironically dead due to being turned into a ghost but then a twist happened. Since the skeleton was “Dressed up” for the occasion the curse still took hold and thus the spirit of Hector Bones was bought back into his skeleton body and is more crazier than usual. Apparently the afterlife is “fun” for him and is now on a murderous killing spree once more, killing people because he thinks “It’s better being dead.” Although despite being already dead the curse made sure that even beings like Ghosts and Skeletons can still be destroyed in both body and spirit. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Skeleton, he is very creative way to use his ribs in combat. It is target as the killer deploy to finishers; first one has him killing their opponents with their own ribs and second one is basically ripping the skeleton, and then putting their skins as his own. Hector is more of an actual monster rather than someone who became their costume. Movelist Special Moves * '''Bonarang: '''Hector will throw one of his ribs at the opponent that acts like a boomerang. Light has him aim low which hits off the ground, medium straight ahead and heavy upwards. Due to it being a boomerang-like weapon it hurts the opponent on the way back as well, this move can also be charged for greater damage and speed. Pressing any attack button after he throws one of his ribs at the opponent will cause him to throw his second rib as well and he throws depending on what button is pressed as well so if the player throws the Heavy version to aim high while they can press Heavy again to have the same bone thrown in that area or press another button to trick the opponent making it difficult for them to dodge these ribs. * '''Bone Slice: '''Hector will do a rising spin attack with his ribs, does multiple hits and is a good anti-air attack. * '''Rib Shredder: '''Hector will rush forward while slashing with both ribs out, does multiple hits and causes a hard knockdown. * '''Spine Hook: '''Hector will grab his spine (with his skull still attached to it) and whips it forward using his own head to grab by biting into his/her head and then pulls him/her forward. Pressing Medium again during this move has him grab the opponent by stabbing them in the shoulders with both ribs and then stabbing them in the chest a few times with his ribs before kicking them away which causes a ground bounce. * '''Head Roll: '''Hector will take of his head and rolls it forward across the ground like a balling ball which hits low, causes a good hit stun as Hector’s head magically appears back onto his spine afterwards. Pressing Light again just before he rolls it has him throw his head at the opponent instead in which his head will start biting onto the opponent, leaving them trap while his body can move freely to attack using any attacks that doesn’t involve his head or spine. * '''Pierce Strike: '''Hector will to a simple rush attack while piercing both ribs forward that causes a ground bounce. Pressing medium during this move causes him to stab the rips into the opponent instead which causes a crumple state. * '''Grave Digger: '''Hector will suddenly drop backwards into the ground and then suddenly rises up from the ground behind the opponent making this a teleportation move. Pressing heavy again during this attack causes him to reappear in front of the opponent instead and doing a rising slash attack as he rises. Terror Moves * '''Bone Gas: '''Hector will say “Don’t expect a fresh mint from a dead person!” as he opens his mouth and breathes out a big burst of green gas at the opponent, does multiple hits and hits off the grounds. * '''Skeleton Tingle: '''Hector will laugh as he suddenly spin around at a fast speed while slashing with his ribs, doing multiple hits on contact. Nightmare Fuel * '''Spooky Skeleton: '''Hector use his Grave Digger move to teleport in front of the opponent, if successful the X-Ray attack will activate. Afterwards he would start stabbing the opponent in the chest multiple times with his ribs which end up shattering the opponents ribs. He’ll then open his mouth to bit the top off the opponents head, biting down the skull. He’ll then kick them away afterwards. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''A Bone To Pick From You: '''Hector will laugh as he suddenly goes up to the opponent with his ribs ready but he looks at them for a bit before suddenly putting them back into his rib cage and the nsuddenly claws his hands into the opponents chest and rips out their own ribs and starts stabbing the opponent in the chest multiple times before stabbing both of them into the opponents eyes killing them. He’ll then kick them to the ground laughing at the sight. * '''Under Your Skin: '''Hector will laugh as he rushes at the opponent and then turns them around to force him to face his back. Hector will then digs his hand into the opponents back, grabbing their spine. The opponent shrieks in pain as Hector not only pulls out the opponent’s spine but also their entire skeleton. But before the opponent could drop to the ground he jumps into the back of the opponent’s skin, wearing them like a coat. He’ll take the opponents face and rips if off revealing his face underneath where he laughs at the camera. Arcade ''Hector Bones/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Hector lies “Dead” on the floor, but he then starts twitching violently, jiggling his bones as he then rises up saying “Yeah! Back from the dead bitches!” as he takes out two ribs from his rib cage and hold them like daggers. Victory Pose Hector laughs as he walks towards the camera which fades to black. We then cut to a cemetery with the opponent being buried alive as Hector with a shovel says “Don’t worry, it’s better being dead!” he then laughs and chucks more dirt into the opponents “grave”. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters